


the love triangle

by fanfiction



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, Klaus Mikaelson & Stefan Salvatore Friendship, M/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, The Vampire Diaries Big Bang 2011, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction/pseuds/fanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena gilbert likes damon salvatore but the problem is damon is in love with his own brother. Well heres another problem his beloved brother stefan loves elena but elena doesnt notice at first only seeing stefan as a sweet friend. Caroline Forbes elena's best friend notices that stefan was more than just a friend to elena but she hides it to make sure that stefan doesnt get embarrassed. But Caroline does not notice that she has a secret admirer too. Klaus the hybrid has 2 sides to him a dark and a bright side. He loves caroline but is too shy to show his feelings and instead he starts to be really cold to caroline. And so this happens. What will the ending be will everyone get what they want or die trying.........</p>
            </blockquote>





	the love triangle

Another busy school day at mystic falls college, and especially busy for the VCE students. 

 

**"yes mum i will be careful no need to worry i'm fine with elena here. You can go now".**

_"okay, okay Caroline dear i'm leaving, but remember be careful and study hard in university"._

**"Argghh yes mum i know."**

 

**"Finally just you and me Elena. oh Elena remember the guy staring at you in history class he is so hot omg you dont even know."**

"ya, I think he's called stefan or something but umm, i dont think he was staring at me he was staring at you".

**"But... elena i think?**

"yes caroline what do you think". Plus there is this other hot guy i like! His name is damon. He has perfect eyes and a nice body".

**"Elena i think you should focus on another thing".**

"yes caroline?"

"umm try not bite anyone cause you really cannot control your powers especially when your drunk.


End file.
